Ward to Redemption
by SwingDancer
Summary: Story written w/support of skyewardfitzsimmonsphilinda. AU Skye has been kidnapped by Hydra, and the question is who is going to save her? SHIELD goes to him for information, but instead make a deal. What truths are going to come out, is Ward prepared for what he will find on the road to redemption? Will it be the woman he loves? His honor and dignity restored? READ and REVIEW PLS
1. Chapter 1

The Ward to Redemption

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Agents of SHIELD if I did, Grant Ward would have NEVER betrayed SHEILD, and would the hero of every episode! On that note, I would like to say that WE the fans of Agent Grant Douglas Ward, need to stand up NOW and have our voices heard, the show is deciding whether to redeem Ward or have him continue to be a villain. Stand up use social media #STANDWITHWARD

I have to give a HUGE shout to skyewardfitzsimmonsphilinda for giving me the strength and support to write. PLEASE Check out our story "Where I fell", we also have some great stuff coming up

But hey, anybody and everybody is free to drop me a line with ideas or collaborations...Bring on the Ward Redemption

Now on to our regular fan fiction broadcast

"I don't know"

"Well Now you have the rest of your life to think about it...

Coulson's word's echoed through the mind of Grant Ward. once level 7 specialist for the Agents of SHIELD, while being a slave to HYDRA, now he was a prisoner locked away in a maximum security prison staring in to the blank walls of his barren cell. Wearing dark blue prison scrubs, Ward was alone with his thoughts, with nothing but a small cot and minimal amenities. Once in a while the guards would open up his cell door, to take him to the bathroom to re leave himself and to shower. But not before subjecting him to further humiliation. The bruises on his body were some of the lessons he had learned early on during his imprisonment, of what was expected of him. When the door was unlocked he was required to get on his knees, spread them apart and put his hands behind his head. If he even flinched under the guards' watch, they would back hand him, and leave him...until next time. Once the guards cuff him and lead him to the shower, he would only have 15 minutes to take an ice cold shower wash his face, brush his teeth, put on a new pair of dark blue scrubs...and than be ceremoniously dumped back into his cell. Cold, Wet, and worse of all alone...without a blanket or heat to keep him warm he dreams of the only person that ever made him feel warmth and love

Skye

Just the thought of her gave him hope in his dark world. She made him feel warm. Her kiss, her touch, her love...Ward focused on trying to remember her laugh but all he could think about was the look of hurt and anger on her face when she discovered his betrayal. When he was cuffed and led away he tried to explain but she would not listen, she was angry and she told him how much she hated him. Life with Garrett had left him empty inside, but Skye brought light into his life. But hearing her say that he was a monster and she never loved him, and that he didn't deserve love... hurt him more than any battle wound ever could it killed him to be without Skye. A life sentience without Skyes love was worse than any g-d forsaken prison cell Coulson could ever lock him in.

Inhale exhale

A lone tear fell from Wards eyes, he wiped it away and curled up into a little ball, trying to remember what it felt like to loved and warm.

BAM

The door to Wards cell burst open, enter three very big SHIELD agents, the noise startled Ward to get up off of his cot.

"I have already told you everything"

The guards roughly, violently seized Ward to his feet and cuffed his hands behind his back in electric asguardian cuffs.

"What are you doing" Ward struggled under their forceful grip on him. One of the guards put a piece of duct tape over Wards lips muffling his cries for help and put a black hood over his head. Ward struggled even harder but it was as no use. The guards had a strong grip on him and were dragging him out of his cell by force.

Ward tried to remember his SHIELD training, by using his instincts to determine who his captors were, what they wanted with him, and where they were taking him. But this was not a mission and he was no longer an agent of SHIELD. No one was coming to his rescue. Where were they taking him? What did they want with him? Were they really SHIELD or could they be …..Hydra? A small faction that could be hell bent on vengeance for turning against Garrett and shooting him at the last possible minute before he could hurt Skye...

Ward continued to to struggle, his bare feet stalling, stomping kicking his captors, anything he could do to delay the inevitable...what if this was it?

What if they were leading him off to his execution? After everything that had he done, SHIELD had decided that he was too dangerous to let him live...was this all there was to life?

NO! He was not going to die, not like this, knowing that Skye still hatted him, that Fitz was hurt, and that he never got the chance to beg for his forgiveness...or to give him a monkey.

A heavy door opened and breeze of fresh air flooded Ward's senses...he stopped struggling...The guards forced him outside without much resistance.

Fresh air,, warm sun on his skin, it had been so long since he had seen the light of day. Ward longed for just a little more, at least take off the hood and let him have one last glimpse of daylight...but no it was not to be

The guards threw him in to the back of a van, and duct taped his ankles together in an attempt to stop him from thrashing.

The van drove off, Ward was on the floor of the fighting, still thrashing, trying to break free, when accidentally kicked one of his captors.

"Cut it out you piece of shit" and then kicked Ward in the stomach very hard.

He stopped thrashing and stayed perfectly still. Lying on the floor of the van had its advantage, Ward could feel how fast the van was driving, how long, and which direction it was going. An old trick he picked up when he was captured in Belarus on a supposed 'routine' SHIELD reconnaissance mission.

The van made a sudden stop. Ward began to panic, he was no closer to freeing himself from his restraints and he had no idea where he was.

The guards pulled him from the van and dragged him inside a dark facility. Yet something about this place felt familiar to Ward.

The ground was tread, he could hear airplanes, voices, in the distance...but nothing close enough

The guards opened a door to an interrogation room and pulled Ward inside. The guards forced him to sit down in the steel chair that was bolted to the ground. Ward's wrists were re-shackled behind him and his ankles were locked into to the legs of the chair. They removed the hood from his head to reveal...

Agent Melinda May and Director Coulson

Ward's eyes grew wide at the sight of his former team leaders, he had not seen them since he had been taken off of the bus in cuffs.

He had told them everything he knew about Hydra, although his knowledge was limited, thanks to Garrett keeping him in the dark about his true diabolical plan. But even so, Ward did not withhold any information from SHIELD once he had been arrested.

May was furious, she has never and would never question Director Coulson, but to bring this traitor here, and to bring him in on an official highly classified SHIELD mission after everything he had done...well Needless to say she was not happy, and she was going to show Ward, just how unhappy she was with him.

May ripped the duct tape off of Ward's lips, and showed him her mean right hook.

"Ahh" May had hit him, hard and now left him a dark bruise on his left cheek. The restraints kept him from defending himself. Ward did not hesitate to turn his head to face them again, knowing that another beating was coming.

Coulson did nothing to stop her , which did not go unnoticed by Ward. He dropped his head in defeat, condemning himself to intensive interrogation that he was about to face.

He wanted to ask how Skye was, how Fitz was doing, but he knew that would only make things worse. They must hate him, and he would not blame them.

Ward wanted May to beat the crap out of him already so that she could feel better, Coulson, could feel better. Everyone would feel better, but him he would still feel empty inside.

Couslon never broke his steel eyed stare with Ward. There were so many emotions anger, hurt, betrayal, yet there was part of him deep down, that wanted to know the truth, and wanted to forgive Ward and give him a second chance. But all he had to do was look at May and remember why they were here, and those feelings vanished in a heartbeat.

"Where is She?" Couslon's booming voice broke the silence in the room and caught Ward's attention.

"Where is who?" "I have told you everything, that I know about Hydra, Garrett kept me in the dark about everything that he was doing internally at SHEILD and what he was doing to his test subjects. I had no idea that he was hurting people"

"I don't believe you" May was angry and her cold stance showed no sympathy to Ward.

Ward inhaled and exhaled and dropped his head in defeat. "It's the truth, I have told you everything, and you didn't even have to beat it out of me"

Ward didn't even flinch, when he vented his pent up anger and frustration when he looked May knowing that she was about to him again. The threat of more beatings and abuse did not phase him anymore.

"Who are you looking for Raina?" I have no idea where she is, she ran off after I killed Garrett for going after...?"

Couslon was not going to stand for this anymore, he walked forward and SLAMMED his fist into the table in front of Ward

"WHERE IS SKYE?"

Ward stopped what he was saying and starred Coulson in the eyes. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE IS SKYE?" 

"We were hoping you could tell us" Coulson continued his icy glare at Ward, if getting Skye back meant that he had standby and watch May rip Ward limb from limb, he would allow it.

Ward struggled against his restraints, but it was in vain

"What do you mean, where is Skye, you were supposed to be protecting her, keeping her safe." The fear and vulnerability in Ward's voice were clear. But like night to day the tone in his voice changed

"How could you let something happen to her" He replied, with anger and venom in his voice.

Couslon saw something in Ward's eyes, genuine concern. Even though he was a traitor, everything he ever told them was a lie, there was no way that he actually cared for Skye...right?

"That's rich coming from you, you betrayed all of his and sold SHIELD out to Hyrda, what did you think was going to happen to Skye, if Hydra had won" May was not buying Ward's act for a minute, he was and always will be a liar.

"I would never let ANYTHING, happen to Skye"

Couslon interjected " If Skye was safe and off limits than how does that explain what happened to FitzSimmons, try explaining that Fitz right now"

Ward was generally concerned for Fitz, "How is he? Garrett was going to kill them, the pod was supposed to float, I did not know that it would malfunction, Please tell me how he is doing?" Ward asked with fear in his voice, scared to hear the answer to the question that he had tossed and turned in his cell for hours, days at end, torturing himself for the answer.

May refused to play this game "That is none of your concern, now tell us what you know or go back to your cell"

Coulson, looked Ward in the eyes, if he felt remorse for his actions, he wanted to know how sorry he has and how ready he was to face the consequences of his actions. "Fitz woke up a few days ago, he has a ways to go, but the doctors are convinced that he is going to be OK"

Ward breathed a sigh of relief, as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of his chest.

"What about Skye, what happened to Skye?"

Coulson, thought back to that day, his own guilt stayed with him how could they not know it was a trap. "There had been a report of 'unexplained activity' in area so we responded, when we were ambushed, by HYRDA agents. They came out of nowhere and took Skye and flew off before we could get off the plane."

Ward could not believe something like that could happen, Hydra was supposed to be gone, so who is leading them, and worse what do they want?

"We were hoping you could tell us who was in charge or what they want her for, given that the project 0-84 has been destroyed."

"If I knew I would have told you before..."

May wanted to toy with Ward's mind "See I think your still hiding something, I don't think you really care about Skye or any of us, and this is just a way to pass the time until your Hydra buddies give you your jail break"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE" Ward struggled even harder against the asgardian cuffs that bound his wrists behind the back of the chair he was shackled to, but it seems that the harder he struggled the tighter the became. They were truly unbreakable.

"I would do anything for Skye"

"Then why did you betray us" Coulson, asked, he needed to know, he had to know.

Ward had asked himself that question, when he was working for Hydra it felt as though he had no control to stop what was happening, if he could he would have. "I don't know..."

May did not believe him, "You never loved her, you are inhuman and incapable of being loved by anyone"

That was it, May had struck a chord

"I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR SKYE, I WOULD DIE FOR HER"

Coulson put his palms flat on the steel table that was in front of Ward and looked Ward right into the eyes. "Than save her now"

Ward did not hesitate for a minute "Just tell me what I have to do, I will do anything to save her"

"We need to you to go back in deep into to the heart of Hydra, and get Skye back"

"I'll do it" Ward did not think twice about how dangerous this was or that he would be killed if he was discovered to be a spy for SHIELD. "But everyone knows that I was caught, and imprisoned for working for Hydra. Those guys are animals, they are not going to believe for one second that I somehow escaped captivity without being suspicious."

"Yeah about that..." What was Coulson hiding?

"No one outside the team, myself, and director Fury knows that you were discovered to be an Agent of Hydra and were arrested for your crimes." Ward looked really shocked by that. "No one else knows that you have been compromised"

"But wait what about, the other agents, how..."

Couslon was rather proud of himself, even if it was for a short moment "We have kept the lines of communication open. You could reconnect with the channels of communication that Hydra had between their remaining factions so that SHIELD could observe them, learn from them, and than take them out without alerting the others that they were on to them."

This was so crazy that it just might work

May would not have his "Director Coulson, I cannot let you do this, nor do you have the authorization to do this, Director Fury would never allow it"

Ward was not going to let his one chance of redemption slip through this fingers. "What choice do you have, if Hydra is really behind this, and if its true that my 'cover' has not been blown, than I am the only person who can save Skye"

The door burst open enter Director Fury, "Frankly PRISONER Ward, I do not trust you not to turn and run back to the commanding throne of Hydra that is waiting for you now that Garrett is dead."

Ward pulled on his restraints, "I would never work for Hydra again, that was the biggest mistake of my life, the one I regret the most"

May was relieved that Director Fury was here to stop Couslon from making a big mistake. Sometimes she felt that Coulson was too gentle and forgiving.

"Frankly, Director Fury, we do not have any other options, as much as I do not like it, we have to use PRISONER Ward to get into the heart of Hydra to save Skye"

"Absolutely not, there is always another option" Fury, May, and Coulson began to argue amongst themselves about what was in Skye and SHIELDS best interest

_WE ARE WASTING TIME! _

Ward could not go back to his cell, not now, not when Skye was in trouble, he would do anything to get her back.

"I swear to you on my life that I will bring Skye home safe, if I FAIL, than I waive my right to order 0-56." May, Coulson, and Fury stopped bickering immediately, and looked at Ward.

Coulson could not believe what he was hearing, "Ward do you know what your asking for?"

Ward swallowed any fear he had and gave a strong response to Director Coulson "Yes, I know what I am asking for, all I ask for is the chance to save her and make peace with what I have done"

"Mr. Ward, Order 0-56 is no laughing matter nor is it something to be taken lightly. It is an order that an agent gives to SHEILD to kill that agent on sight for fear that their mission may be compromised or that information may fall into the wrong hands. Your essentially asking us to kill you, execute you. Your signing your own death warrent" Fury had never seen agent invoke order 0-56. Than again Ward was not an agent anymore.

"I know what I am asking for, what choice do we have, if we don't act quickly, I...we could lose Skye forever. Either way, May gets her wish, she can kill me the second Skye is safe. I will get down on my knee, put my hands behind my back and May or whoever can shot me on sight"

Even while describing his own death, Ward's voice did not tremble or break. He was prepared to die for Skye.

Fury and May were sold on the plan, either way they won, but Coulson refused to condemn Ward to this fate, especially when he was starting to have doubts.

"I can't let you do this Grant" Ward noticed that Coulson called him by his first name and not 'Prisoner Ward'. It made him feel good about himself even if was for just a moment.

"I am proposing a new deal, Grant Douglas Ward, I am sending you on dangerous mission, do you choose to accept the difficult task, despite the perils and dangers that may lie ahead"

"I do" Without a doubt in his mind

"Very well than, if you return with Agent Skye, safe and sound, and in a timely manner, I will grant you a full pardon and freedom to resume a civilian life"

Fury and May were stunned, shocked, jaws on the floor. "You can't be serious, Coulson"

"It is my decision and this is what I have decided, If Ward is to be successful than he has to have something to live for, not to die regardless of the outcome."

"This is ridiculous, myself, and Fury, know that even if he does not return to Hydra, Ward is going to disappear into oblivion

"I won't, I am going to bring Skye home safe"

The battle was lost, May knew that either way Couslon and Fury were going to let Ward go after Skye and that if Coulson had it his way, he would be granted his freedom. But hell if she would let him go, without putting the feat of G-d in him if he should fail. "If you run, there is no where you can hide, I will hunt you down and SLAUGHTER you like the coward you"

"You won't have to, I will not rest until Skye is safe"

"Now that we have the arrangements settled, Can you think of anywhere they could be keeping her, Ward think HARD"

Ward wrecked his brain to try and thing where this new Hydra could possibly be keeping Skye. Somewhere SHIELD would not think to look, or had not checked already, what with Garrett gone, they only had so many...

That is when it hit him.

"There is a base in Germany...

"Why didn't you mention this before" Fury asked with fire in his breath

"Deal's off your holding out on us"

"No its not like that, the base is abandoned, Garrett brought me there first when he...it was where he first..." Ward could not even finish his sentence the memories were too painful.

Coulson knew there was something more to this story, but this was not the time or place to look into it. But he promised himself, that he was going to take a deeper look into the former Agent Garrett and the nature of his true relationship with Grant Ward.

"The base in Germany is isolated, well hidden, and...has containment areas to hold prisoners, if they are holding Skye that is where they are."

May looked between Fury and Coulson, "Let's be serious he has just spent four months locked away in the fridge, he is not in the mental, physical condition to go.

Coulson looked at Ward "What do you have to say about that Ward?"

Ward stood up from the chair he was chained and shackled too, and dropped the cuffs on the table causing the metal to hit the table hard with a loud clank.

Fury and May stood back, maybe a little impressed

Coulson opened the door to the interrogation room inviting Ward to walk through it of his own power. "I think he is ready to go"

"Follow me Agent Ward, it's time to suit up"

_"Agent? _  
It had been a long time since anyone had called him Agent.  
And it was a title he was more than ready to accept again."

Ward looked down at the dark blue prison scrubs he was wearing, down to his bare feet, it was going to take a little more than a clean pair shoes to make him look and _feel_, like an agent again.

Couslon led Ward down a maze of hallways up until they reached a brown door with any markings.

Coulson unlocked the door to reveal a very comfortable room, with a warm plush bed, large windows that sunshine shun through, a dresser with new clothes, and large pristine bathroom.

Ward was speechless.

Ward walked into the room, it was a huge improvement from his own prison hell, and looked so warm and inviting he wanted to rest, his body needed it. But he knew that he had a job to do.

Coulson looked at Ward before exited the room, "Get cleaned up, there are clean clothes in the dresser, but hurry we don't have much time, Skye's life is at stake"

Ward nodded as Coulson shut the door behind him. Ward looked in the mirror for the first time in months and saw a young man who had been broken. The blue prison scrubs, he was wearing were not baggy on him, rather slim fitting. But they could not hid the fact that he had lost a few pounds given, his limited food intake and depression.

But that was gone and over, Ward took off the prison scrubs and threw them in the garbage, knowing no matter what, he would never wear them again. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, he let the water run for a few minutes. Just until it was hot.

While in the shower. The warm water felt so good, the strong pressure eased his sore muscles and really gave him a moment to relax. It had been so long since he had, had a _REAL _shower, in prison, the water was icy cold, and he had been not given any privacy, for the first time in forever he felt _clean. _The warm water could clean his body but not his conscious. He made mistakes and now he needed to make them right. Rescuing Skye was the first step in the road to redemption. It was under the water that Ward remembered Skye, the shampoo and body wash that were in the shower, belonged to Skye'. Grant picked up the body wash which smelled like Eucalyptus and Waterlily...his mind drifted off to happier times

FLASHBACK

_'That is the last time, I am ever calling for backup', Ward said to himself as he trudged back on board the bus after a very long mission that turned into a rescue mission after Fitz chased after a monkey and of course Simmons HAD to go after him. "Next time they want to play National Geographic, they can go to to zoo, NOT the Amazon" _

_He had been beaten, shot, stabbed, and that was all before breakfast. He was in pain and sore. Ward entered the lounge ready to cry out in pain when he saw Skye. _

"_Your hurt" She said staring at him with those beautiful green eyes, he could never say no to._

"_What, no are you kidding, just another day at the office..."_

"_OWW" He cried as she poked his chest _

_Skye looked into Ward's eyes with a look that said 'you have to be kidding me'. "LIAR"_

_She took a deep breath and guided him over to the couch to sit down. _

"_Sit, stay, good boy. I am going to get the first aid kit."_

_Ward really did not need her cleaning him up, he had licked his own wounds when he was kid, and taken care of himself everyday after that. These injuries were nothing compared to others in the past._

_Skye came came with the first aid, she started by taking out the surgical scissors and cutting off Ward's shirt, so that she could see the full extent of his injuries. _

"_Wait, woah, what are you doing and I kind of liked that shirt"_

_Skye just ripped it off, and saw the stab and bullet wound, and the rest of his 'battle scars'. She immediately got to work patching him up and cleaning his wounds._

_Ward just sat there silently, grimacing every once in a while when the disinfectant got just a little to close to an open wound. Her touch was soft and gentle, surely the kindest touch he had ever felt. _

_No one had ever taken the time to take care of him before._

_When she was finished cleaning and dressing his wounds, Skye traced her fingers along Ward's older scars, he could feel her trembling over some of his more defined markings, from a lifetime ago._

_Ward turned and took Skye's hand in his, and looked into her eyes, she was visibly upset after looking at some of his more crueler scars..._

_Skye then placed gentle kisses on all of Ward's scars, new and old to make them all better. _

_Ward hated that Skye had to see him like this so bare, unguarded, without his hero facade, he was suddenly human..._

_Ward stopped her and brought his lips to Skyes deepening their passionate kiss _

_Despite Still being sore from his wounds, Grant picked Skye up in his arms without breaking their kiss, and carried her to his bunk, kicking the door closed. He placed her on the bed, as if she was the most precious package in the entire world. Ward crawled on top of her and together they spent the rest of the night revealing their love for one another. _

Ward opened his eyes and remembered where he was and what his mission in life was to do, to rescue Skye at all costs. That was all that mattered, saving Skye would not undo all that he had done, but it would matter to her, the only person that ever mattered to him.

Ward did not have any faith that SHIELD would uphold their end of the deal, and set him free. He knew that the second Skye was safe, they were going to to kill him on sight.

But that did not frighten him, as long he can save Skye and make amends to her, he could die in peace knowing that she forgave him.

He got out the shower, suited up and grabbed his gear, but before leaving the room, he looked in the mirror. Ward was dressed in his all black SHIELD uniform, his gear, weapons, and most importantly clean, and shaven. He looked like himself, like a hero. Now to complete the image, he needed to rescue his damsel in distress. "Hold on Skye, I am coming"

Ward walked out of the room to stand before Director Coulson and Agent May, he was no longer a prisoner, but a man with strength, pride, and courage. Like the man they once knew and respected before his life went to hell. Coulson opened up a brief case, that contained the latest weapons

"You will need this"

Ward armed him self with all of the weapons, locked and loaded each one to make sure it was battle ready, and loaded them into his gear. Ward then looked at Coulson one more time, exhaling deeply

Coulson held up a box and opened to reveal a nondescript black wristband. Ward looked Coulson in the eyes, "You know that I cannot tracker wear a tracker band. They will recognize the technology, they will find it, and kill us both."

Coulson released a deep breath that he had been holding, knowing that Ward was right.

"Your going to have to let me go and trust me that I am going to bring her home safe and sound"

May shook her hand and pulled out her gun and aimed it at Ward, "There is no way in hell...I am letting you walk out that door, Coulson I told you this was a bad idea, the second you let him go, he is going to run back to his Hydra buddies and than we will never see Skye again"

May turned her head slightly to the left, "Call up the guards, have PRISONER Ward, taken back to his cell in the fridge, and see to it he does not see the light of day again"

Ward shook his head, but did not aim his weapon at May. He was not going to let her stop him from saving Skye, he needn't to save her to tell her he loved her one more time, to beg for her forgiveness. If he did not save Skye now, than no one ever would.

"Coulson, I am begging you, let me go rescue her, we have a deal, win or lose you get to let May kill me, and she can kill me anyway she likes, BUT only after Skye is safe, after that you can do whatever you want with me."

Coulson hates the situation but knows he has no choice, months of search and rescue have let SHEILD with no leads or clues as to Skye's whereabouts. Ward was their last chance to ever see Skye again.

HELL sending Ward back into Hydra was their only plan at this point

"May stand down, go and bring her back or so G-d help you if you fail"

Ward slowly walked away from the both of them, and down the corridor to the hanger where the big boy vehicles were kept. Ward had his pick and of course he choose the sleek black 3 in 1 multipurpose vehicle in sleek Onyx black. Ward put the keys in the ignition, and let the engine roar, climbed in and slammed the door behind him, he threw his gear in the back. And drove off.

"Please hold on Skye, I am coming"

MEANWHILE Somewhere in a lab far away

In an all white room, with bright lights and no windows or doors, Skye sat alone wearing nothing but a thin small white hospital gown, that came up very short given the size of her belly, she kept rubbing her belly as if to reassure her baby-and herself, that someone was going to rescue them. Skye rose to her bare feet and walked to the two-way mirror that was on the far side of her cell and banged on it.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME? LET ME GO!"

Behind the glass two men and a woman in flower dress tell an underling:

"Tell HIM that we have found what he is look for"

NEXT CHAPTER

"Bring me the prisoner"


	2. Chapter 2 The Way Out

This is your mission SHEILD fans, to #STANDWITHWARD, take it to tumblr, twitter, facebook, the shows creators are watching the fans to see if they want to see Ward redeemed! Earn your level 7 clearance #STANDWITHWARD

Once again I want to thank skyewardfitzsimmonsphilinda for everything

PLEASE Read and Review, I LOVE reading your reviews, so please post them, love reading your feedback!

When Agent Grant Ward hit the accelerator, the tires burned against the pavement, leaving the playground behind.

"_If only it was that easy to leave his past behind him."_

Ward shifted gears, and the panels along the side of the car shifted forward to reveal black steel wings. Extending their wingspan across the car, they took flight, hiding the last piece of evidence that this plane had ever been a car to begin with. Ward engaged the autopilot, leaving the flying and navigating to the high powered SHIELD technology. He entered the coordinates of the Hydra base in Stuttgart, Germany, into the navigation system.

But Ward was very careful to make sure that he deactivated the tracking device that was a part of the internal computer in the vehicle. The last thing Ward wanted was to risk SHIELD showing up at the wrong moment and blowing this entire undercover op. Coulson had promised Ward that SHIELD would make no attempt to follow him, but considering there was no trust between them, Ward felt the need to take the extra precautions.

Initiating the autopilot allowed Ward the chance to relax and take a breather.

_Inhale exhale._

Gathering his thoughts, Ward tried to focus on the most important, maybe the last, mission he would ever lead. He tried to formulate a plan and any number of backup plans, but while Ward had scattered memories of the place where they were holding Skye, he had no idea what awaited him in Stuttgart.

A shiver ran down his spine when he thought of the HYDRA base in Stuttgart.

_I can't think about that now. I have to focus on Skye. _

_Inhale exhale._

Ward pushed the thoughts of the past away. The future-Skye's future-depended on his focus on the present.

He did remember that the Stuttgart HQ was hidden in plain sight, and you would never know from the bland building what kind of horrors lay inside. Ward couldn't think of the place without feeling bile rise in his throat, and for a specialist used to violence, that was saying something.

His memories of Stuttgart still invaded his nightmares, and often, when he dreamed of his time there, he woke himself with his own screams. He hadn't thought of Stuttgart in years, but during his recent imprisonment, he had had time to dredge up all of those demons once again. Ward shuddered slightly, forcing his thoughts away from the memories.

_Without his light. _

_Skye._

SHIELD had imprisoned his body, but Garrett still held his dreams captive. And if Ward was to free himself of that, first he would have to free someone else... Skye. In some ways, rescuing her could mean rescuing himself.

According to his recollection of the facility's layout, Skye was most likely held in SECTOR Four, the center-most cell in the fortress. This area had maximum security and was reserved for only the highest level of prisoners.

Given Skye's location and the facility's layout, entering through the side entrance would give him enough of entrance to assert his authority if necessary but enough to get Skye out without a fight if his plan failed.

Ward was brought out of his train of thought when the on board computer alerted him that they were approaching their destination and that landing procedures would begin shortly.

Ward reached back for the gun that Coulson had given him, and cocked, locked, and loaded it. No one was going to stop him from rescuing his princess.

Stuttgart was on the horizon.

_Skye_ curled up alone against the bright white walls of her prison cell, rubbing her growing belly as she remembered how fate brought her here.

_It had been a routine investigative mission, vague reports of the strange and supernatural were coming from the small town of Peidmont, North Dakota. It was anything, but business as usual. _

_The rebirth of SHIELD had cost them two of their team members. Ward was discovered to be a traitor and Fitz was in a medical pod. __Sure, they had added Triplett to the team, but Skye was still unsure about him. He seemed to try too hard to insert himself into the team.__ She did not care about his legacy ties to SHIELD...he would never take the place of...he was not Ward. __Tears fell from her eyes when she thought of the man she had once loved with all of her heart...a man who had been anything but what he had seemed... a man she now hated with every being of her body._

_Skye rubbed a hand protectively over her growing belly. She had used their week long ground leave to go to a clinic. Skye had been afraid to ask Jemma to examine her for fear of her reaction and judgment. They had confirmed her worst fears; she was pregnant with a traitor's child. Skye did not know what to do or who to trust. How could she tell Coulson that she was pregnant with Ward's child while Coulson could not even say his name? __May, of course, mentioned daily that she was going to kill Ward, Jemma was in a lost daze without her usual companion,__ and Fitz was...in a medical pod. Was she supposed to go see Ward in prison? What would he say? Did she want to see what his life was like behind bars. What if he did not want their child? Skye could not bear the thought._

_She was alone and pregnant, and it would not be much longer before she could no longer hide that fact from her teammates. If they were her family they would still love her and her baby. Right?_

_Skye wanted Ward more than anything, she wanted to feel his warm embrace, yet she never wanted to see him again at the same time. How do you love someone yet hate what they have done at the same time?_

_Coulson gave out instructions to the agents in his team, to split up and search the crime scene. The tip they had received was not in great detail. With SHIELD still in the rebuilding phase and every resource maxed out. They did not have much intel going into this mission so they were entering the situation blind, without an idea of what they were actually looking for. Therefore Coulson wanted a wide perimeter search v to find whatever it is that they were looking for...whatever it was. Skye took the Northeast perimeter. She was walking along the wooded path, when she heard the branches above her head snap. A group of Hydra agents dressed in all black with masks, Kevlar, and assault rifles. There were at least five HYDRA. Three of them grabbed her and injected her with something, __One man grabbed her, and the other man jabbed a needle of some sort into her neck._ _The last thing Skye remembered before her world turned black was the sound of her own voice screaming.__  
_

_And then there was nothing but darkness._

_The Hydra agents seized Skye, bound her hands and feet before putting a black hood over head. Overhead a dark helicopter circled the sky, like a dark ominous cloud. It lowered to ground allowing the agents to get in with their new hostage. They dropped Skye on the floor of the helicopter at the feet of a girl wearing a flowered dress. _

"_Hmm what do we have here?" Raina lifted the hood to look at Skye's sleeping face. "Funny you don't look like a monster, but then again, they never do look like the boogie man do they?" Raina searched Skye's unconscious form for a cell phone or any sort of SHIELD tracking device. When Raina patted down her hostage she discovered, her growing abdomen that her loose shirt had hidden. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Raina ran her hands over Skye's protruding stomach to reveal that she was approximately 3-4 months pregnant. _

"_Hmm I wonder who the father is? Your father will be pleased." _

_Covering Skye's abdomen with her shirt once more, she ordered the pilot to take flight and to take them to the headquarters in Stuttgart. _

_Raina ordered the guards to bring Skye to cell block 4, where high level prisoners were processed before they were locked in their cells. _

_"No. Don't take her to block 4. I need to examine this prisoner more closely." _

_Skye started to stir._

_The light in the white room was beginning to take focus from the haze._

_The room spun, and Skye instinctively tried to move her hands to her head to gain some balance. But her hands were bound together and chained to the floor. Tugging on the chain as hard as she could, Skye tried to escape before whoever kidnapped her discovered she was pregnant._

_Tap Tap._

_Skye heard a shoe tapping, rather impatiently, on the cold floor. __Skye looked up slowly, her eyes following the pair of black stilettos from the tips of the toes up to their owner's cold, empty eyes_ _A shiver went down Skye's spine as she looked in the wild eyes and cruel smirk of the infamous girl in the flowered dress. Raina. Behind her were five HYDRA guards wearing Kevlar vests and armed with assault rifles. Terrified, Skye pulled at the chains keeping her at the mercy of HYDRA. _

_She was captive, pregnant, and unarmed._

_Skye was suddenly hit with a frightening thought: what if Ward had been the one to orchestrate her kidnapping?__ She had not visited him in prison, despite the standing offer from Coulson. The last thing Skye had told Ward was that he was a monster and that he belonged in a cage._ _And there, Skye had thought, he should stay. That had all changed when she found out she was pregnant, of course_ _ She was not sure who he was anymore.. Was he the man who she loved and created this child with, or was he monster that nearly destroyed SHIELD? _

_He promised he would never let anything happen to her, so did the monster win the internal struggle did he hate her that much that he would have her kidnapped by HYDRA?_

_Was he a monster or a man?_

_Skye scooted back frantically, but she was bound by the length of the chain and only managed to make it a few feet back from her captors. _

"_Don't go, Skye," Raina said in that soft, sadistic voice, a smile twisting across her face. "We're just getting started. And, of course, there is someone who cannot wait to meet you." _

_No Grant, how could you? _

_Skye's heart broke in two. _

"_Take her to the processing room."_

_Two guards grabbed her. The third guard unlocked the chain from the floor pulling Skye. Resistance was futile as they led her through the maze of hallways until they reached a set of double white doors. The doors were marked with a sign: "Cell Block 4 all prisoners must be processed and restrained beyond this point." Skye dug her heels in. She did not want her child or herself, to be processed. Whatever that meant._

_The guards pulled Skye through the double doors. It looked like a prison facility. There was a shower, which was completely open without a curtain or privacy of any kind but there was a horizontal frost glass piece would give the prisoner some sort of privacy, if only covering their mid section. _

_The rest of the room was chrome and steel. _

_The guards unlocked the cuffs around her wrists and pushed Skye towards the showers. _

_Raina drew her gun, smiling slightly as she turned it towards Skye. "Leave us," she told her guards softly. "But stay just outside. I want your guns loaded and ready to fire."_

_The guards scurried out of the room. _

"_It's just you and me." _

_Skye held her hands up in surrender. Under normal circumstances, she could fight off Raina, but now there was too much at stake. _

"_You know my team are going to come for me. Director Coulson is going to come after you and May is going to kick your ass." _

_Raina just laughed. She had bigger fish than SHIELD, and a stake in something so much bigger. All Skye had to do was be a good little girl, and Raina would finally get her big payday. _

"_I am not worried about SHIELD. By the time they catch on, they will have bigger problems, and I will be long gone."_

_Skye looked at her curiously, _

_What did Raina have planned?_

"_Now this is how this is going to work, remove your clothes. I want to get a little closer look at you."_

_Skye shook her head. She would not give Raina anything that she wanted._

"_Look, you have two choices: you're going to do it yourself or my guards are going to do it by force." _

_Skye shut her eyes, and slowly took off her shoes and jacket. One by one her clothes came off until she was just wearing her bra and underwear, with her growing abdomen fully exposed. Skye used her arms to cover herself the best she could. _

_Raina circled Skye slowly, kicking her clothes out of reach.__"Well, well, it seems someone has put on a little weight since the last time. So how far along are you?" __Skye shook her head defiantly and then realized that the small movement had barely been noticeable-she was, after all, shaking from head to toe. "Fine," Raina said. "My guards are ready to take you like this to the scientists, who would love to get their hands on you. In fact, I'll call them now. Guards"-  
_

_"Four months," Skye burst out. "I'm about four months along." _

_Well, don't just stand there," Raina snapped finally. "Get into the shower and rinse yourself off. I want you clean before you're processed and placed into your new home." _

_Skye followed Raina's orders. Skye stepped behind the barrier in the shower and removed what was left of her under garments. She turned the knob on the shower and cold water rained down upon her. Embarrassment and shame aside, the water felt so good rinsing through her hair and her skin. There was a bottle of all purpose shampoo and body wash, it was scentless almost sterile like in its crème lotion form. __Skye reached for the small bottle in the shower-a scentless, almost sterile-smelling container of shampoo and body wash-and rubbed it slowly over her body.__It almost felt good to be clean, if not for the sharp, prying eyes of her unwelcome audience._

_The moment Skye had finished rinsing, the water flow stopped abruptly_

_Shivering, Skye used her arms to cover herself. _

"_Put this on" Raina threw Skye a thin white hospital gown to put on. _

_Skye caught the flimsy gown and pulled it over her head, her body still dripping with water. She pulled the gown as far over her body as it would go, but given her growing belly, it only came down to mid thigh. _

_Skye shivered as the cold air touched her exposed skin, and she had to resist the impulse to curl into a protective ball around her growing belly.  
_

_Skye struggled futilely to reach behind her back and tie the gown, but in a moment Raina sighed impatiently. "Just let me do it," she said coldly. "Come here."_

_Skye exited the shower slowly, her wet feet smacking the cold steel floor. She hesitated in front of Raina, and then turned reluctantly, allowing Raina to tie the gown for her._

_Raina's cold fingers danced across Skye's exposed shoulders, her touch light and cold as she reached to tie the first tie. _

_Skye's breath hitched each time Raina's fingers touched her skin._

_"Raina traced one ice-cold finger down Skye's back as she reached for the second tie, and Skye caught her breath, trying to still the tremor in her legs. _

_Raina then reached for the last tie, at the small of Skye's back. __Skye swallowed back her fear, determined that Raina would not see the effect she had on her._

_As soon as the last bow was tied, __As soon Raina had tied the last knot, Skye stepped back so quickly she almost tripped.__She wrapped her arms around her mid-section, vulnerable, and alone._

"_What are you going to do with me?" Skye asked. _

_Raina smirked as the guards burst through the door is if on cue. __One guard grabbed Skye by the arm and then led her behind Raina out of the processing room.__ Skye was thrown into a bright white room with no door or windows. _

_Raina ordered the guards out once again, and then turned to Skye. Skye backed away from this tiny, imposing girl in the flower dress; backed up until she felt the wall behind her shivering back. _

_Raina looked at Skye's mid-section. Skye wrapped her arms around her growing abdomen. _

"_So you're about four months along," Raina mused softly. "I don't even have to wonder who the father is, do I?" Everyone knew that Garrett's good little soldier-boy had a soft spot for Coulson's puppy. _

_Skye did not answer, but gave Raina a curious look, what does she know? _

"_Fathers," Raina continued when Skye did not respond. "It's funny. You never know when they are going to show up."_

_Raina turned on her heel and left Skye to ponder over her cryptic words._

_What did she know?  
And was Ward really behind all this?_

_Two months later.  
_

Skye had been held captive for almost two months, and was now six months pregnant. Back in her cell, after her daily dose of HYDRA's questions and light tests. Skye was left thinking about what she was doing here and what they really wanted with her. As a matter of fact, they made no effort to harm her at all; they actually took very good care of her. They gave her what she needed, including pre-natal vitamins and a healthy supply of food. But make no mistake while her captors were what could be described as gentle, they were anything but hospitable. Skye was a prisoner and they did not let her forget it. But something was happening, she could feel it, it was like they were waiting for something to happen, and it was coming...

With Stuttgart within his sights and Skye on the horizon, Grant Ward made the final preparations for landing in Germany. Ward had checked his gear and armed his weapons. His plan was simple-or so he thought. It was a plan, not his best, but a plan nonetheless. Ward had no idea what he was walking into or what state he would find Skye. _His Skye. _In a matter of minutes he would arrive at the secret HYDRA facility. He was going to find out exactly w_hy_ they kidnapped Skye and what they had done with her. If she was harmed in any way, Grant Douglas Ward was going to rip them apart limb from limb.

The wheels came down and the landing gear touched down.

A once thriving shipping company now lay abandoned in Stuttgart. But for a building that was long believed to be abandoned, there was a lot of muffled activity, including the occasional loud _crack _that indicated life still existed underground.

The ground in front of the building opened up, and a conveyer belt brought Ward's black plane into the

center of the airplane hanger for all of HYDRA'S vehicles.

When the hangar opened, it set off a red alert in the German HYDRA headquarters. It seemed that Ward's entry code was no longer granted full access. Guards rushed to the main hangar, armed with AK-47s.

An automated voice echoed throughout the facility, interrupting Raina from observing her 'pet' Skye in her cell through a two way mirror. It allowed her to watch over her prisoner without stepping a foot into Skye's cell. The alarm, which did require Raina's immediate response, forced her to leave Skye pounding on the two-way mirror demanding to be released.

"INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT."

"YOU ARE ENTERING A RESTRICTED AREA."

"ALL UNITS REPORT TO THE VEHICLE HANGER, REPORTS OF AN INTRUDER."

"_So much for my quiet entrance. Well, now they know I'm here."_

Grant Ward took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to get into character. When he opened them, he had a sly smirk on his face, and a look in his eyes that showed a malicious cruelty. If HYDRA wanted their treasonous commander then that it was they would get. Ward pressed the button to unlock the hatch, lowering the stairwell for Ward to climb down from cockpit of the plane with his gear.

HYDRA agents surrounded the plane, armed ready to fire.

"Freeze," one guard ordered, stepping forward. "And put your hands in the air."

Grant Ward exited with a surprised, yet cocky look on his face. "Is this the welcome you give your Commander?"

The guard who had first ordered him to stand down faltered, and then quickly lowered his weapons, the others following suit quickly.

"I'm so sorry, sir," the man said quickly. "We didn't know."

"I am touched by your warm welcome. Now what have you been up to in my absence?"

Raina stepped forward from the shadows when she saw that it was Grant Ward, cocky and full of himself as ever. Funny the last time she saw him, he had looked more like a kicked puppy because her little pet had broken his heart and rejected him.

"Welcome home, sir." She had about as much enthusiasm as someone about to get a root canal. Honestly Ward's presence was not part of her plan and if she was not careful, he was going to ruin everything.

"Raina, you had specific orders to lay low for a while," Ward said sharply. "SHIELD is turning over every rock to get wind of Hydra, and they're picking us off one by one. So why the hell did you take our best men and resources to Stuttgart? This place was supposed to be abandoned a long time ago."

Raina just smiled at Ward. "I'm working on something, Grant," she said silkily. "It's important, and it's something Garrett would have wanted. Besides, we're safe here. None of the Hydra bases have been raided yet, let alone this one." 

Maybe Coulson was right after all; watching HYDRA communications and holding back may have proven to be the right move after all.

"So what is this new plan, that you _failed _to bring me up to speed on?"

A guard entered the room, saluting quickly. "Ma'am," he said urgently. "Prisoner Alpha has thrown her food at the guards again and is screaming."

"Prisoner, what prisoner?"

_Skye, if they have so much as hurt a hair on her head, they will all pay._

"Raina, who is Prisoner Alpha?" Ward demanded. "I want a full explanation of what is going on here; prisoners, missions, orders, everything. And I want it now. When Raina hesitated, Ward turned to the guard. Stevens, is it?"

Stevens, put his feet together and saluted Commander Ward.

"Yes, sir."

"Bring me the prisoner called Alpha.**"**

"Yes, Sir"

"And Stevens?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Be gentle," Ward ordered emotionlessly. "If this prisoner is as valuable as Raina says, I don't want to take any risks."

"Sir, yes sir."

Stevens saluted and about faced and took two other guards with him to gather Prisoner Alpha.

_They are going to bring me Skye, and then we are going to get the hell out of here. I hope._

"Now Raina," Ward turned to her. "I want a full report on all Hydra efforts over the past six months, national and international." When she didn't move, he barked, "Immediately," and she jumped just a little.

Stevens and his two fellow officers made their way down the hall towards Skye's cell. They unlocked the door to see Skye curled up against the far corner of her cell. Skye saw the three guards enter her cell. They grabbed her and, Skye screamed, but no one came to her rescue. Her captors had never been this forceful with her. Every time they had taken her to be fed, washed, and examined by a doctor. The guards had never even touched her. But the way they entered her cell with multiple guards, and came towards her and grabbed her. Stevens tied her wrists in front of her using black rope and then they blindfolded her. Skye was then dragged from her cell towards the commander center.

"Please," Skye said, a note of panic edging into her tone. "Where are you taking me?"

Ward heard a commotion coming down the hall, that included a woman's scream

_Skye. _

_If they so much as harm her, everyone in this room will die. _

Ward struggled to keep his emotions in check and play the role he needed to. If he was going to get Skye out of here alive, he had to play this cover just right.

When the door opened and Stevens dragged Skye into the command center, that plan went out the window.

Ward could not believe his eyes. After months of lying in his cell, dreaming of his beautiful Skye, here she was at last.

Skye was being held by two Hydra guards, and she was bound, blindfolded, barefoot and wearing nothing but a fraying white hospital gown. She was crying, too, but what really shocked him was her growing pregnant belly.

Ward was trying really hard to stay in character, but everything inside of him wanted to shoot every Hydra agent in sight

"What part of gentle did you not understand, Stevens?"

"Well, sir she is a prisoner."

"Never mind, I will take care of this myself."

Ward took Skye by the arm, his fingers tight around her arm and his face hard so that Raina would have no guess as to what he was thinking. He led Skye rather roughly around the corner away from their prying eyes. Raina would have no idea that he was here to rescue her.

With Raina and her guards blocking their exit, Grant needed a way out but he couldn't just walk out the door with Skye in her current state. He needed time and a new course of action.

Ward loosened the tight grip he held on Skye, He took one final look around him to see if anyone was around, before he removed Skye's blindfold.

Skye's first instinct her entire life, had been to fight. Even in these dire circumstances, this situation was not any different. As soon as her eyes opened, she used her elbow to hit her captor in the gut And she would have been successful, had they not blocked her attack.

_How would a HYDRA agent know how to block her signature attack?_

_Unless it was the man who had taught her how to defend herself._

Skye swallowed the lump in her throat. As she raised her eyes from looking at the hand holding her elbow to staring in to the eyes of the one person she never thought she would ever see again.

Grant Douglas Ward

Ward released Skye's elbow. For the first time, Skye was honestly speechless. She was face to face with the man that had helped bring SHIELD to its knees. Yet at the same time, he was the father of her unborn child.

Skye started to back away from him. She shook her head in disbelief that Ward was really standing in front of her.

_God did she look beautiful._

After months of living in hell, here was his angel standing right in front of him dressed white and carrying his child.

Backing up against the wall in the narrow corridor, Skye opened her mouth as if she was about to scream. But that was the last thing Ward ever wanted.

"Please Skye whatever you do please do not scream, I am begging you."

"Why not?" Skye said backing away from Ward "If I scream loud enough that will cause a big enough distraction for me to escape."

_Of course Skye had her own escape plan, Ward thought, she always could herself out of trouble-with and without his help. _

Ward walked toward Skye and stopped just short of a standing right in front of her.

Ward looked deep into Skye's eyes.

"Because if you did, then the guards that I just took you away from would come back for you. They would then realize that my true intentions for coming back to Stuttgart, were not to interrogate you, but instead to rescue you."

Skye shook her head in disbelief. "Rescue me? Your the one who kidnapped me!

"Kidnapped you? Skye I would never hurt you."

Skye looked at Ward with utter disbelief "Are you kidding me, after everything you have done, how could you possibly say and truly believe that?"

Ward just shook his head.

_We are not having this conversation._

"Skye, please keep your voice down." This is not how Ward had imagined their reunion-far from it.

But Skye was not going to give up.

"No, I will not be quiet, you betrayed me, the team, SHIELD! Now you had me kidnapped, and no I do not believe that for one second you had nothing to do with this. I mean why else would you be here, you're supposed to be in prison, aren't you?" Skye crossed her arms with a reassured glance.

Ward was about to interrupt her, to explain her how Coulson had released him from prison for the sole purpose of rescuing her. But the words just could not come out of his mouth.

That is, until he heard footsteps coming down a nearby hallway.

At that moment Ward realized that despite everything, he wanted to say to her, he knew that this was not the time or place for them to have this conversation.

But Skye was not going to be silenced, she was going to let Ward have it right here, right now.

The venom in Skye's voice was laced with the anger and frustration she had felt from the past six months. First it was Ward's betrayal, discovering she was pregnant, than getting kidnapped...The more she thought about everything he had put her through, the angrier she became, the more stress she put on her already high risk pregnancy.

Skye nearly keeled over taking deep breathes.

_Breath just breath, in and out. _

Ward rushed to her side. Putting his hands on the small of her back and on the swell of her stomach, trying to help her any way he could. Skye tried to fight him off, she did not want him touching her. But there was something about the way his hand fit perfectly over her swollen belly, that made her lower her guard.

The foot steps were coming closer and closer, Ward knew that he needed to act quickly.

Ward relaxed his breathing.

_In and Out._

Ward steadied his breathing, hoping that if he slowed his breathing than Skye would slow her breathing to an easy relaxed pace. The last thing he wanted was for her or their child to be in distress.

_In and Out._

Skye's breathing slowed and steadied, she slowly began to stand up right. Ward's hands never left the small of her back and her growing abdomen. He was not going to let go, not now, not ever again.

Ward's efforts could not ease the defiance in Skye's eyes. He knew that Skye would never go anywhere with him if she still felt that he had masterminded her kidnapping, from behind prison walls. Grant needed her to have a little faith in him, perhaps for the last time, before those HYDRA foot soldiers reached them.

Slowly rising to his feet, Ward told Skye the truth.

"Skye, Coulson released me from prison for the sole purpose of rescuing you from HYDRA"

"I don't believe you." Skye said folding her arms across her chest, resting them on her growing abdomen.

"I know you have no reason to trust me. Look what happened is"

"Yeah, you're right I don't word trust you, after everything you have done, I don't plan on trusting you ever again."

Her words were like an arrow to his chest. Ward knew that he had made mistakes, but how can he fix things if she will not give him a chance.

Ward looked behind them he could see the HYDRA security guards walking towards them.

Ward took Skye down the hall in to the main rotunda of the facility. Underneath the dome of chrome and steel, they were out in the open and there was no where to hide. There were footsteps coming from all directions. The HYDRA agents were under the impression that Ward had taken Skye to one of the interrogation rooms, not at the opposite end of the facility near the airplane hangar. If even one of those guards caught sight of them, then all of this would be in vain because they would sound the alarm. Once the alarm was sounded, there was no way they were both getting out of the compound alive. 

"Quick underneath the staircase" Ward led Skye by the arm to hide underneath the stairwell. He knew that this was a temporary hiding place, and they could not stay here. But it would give them enough cover, to get them to a much safer location.

_Inhale exhale. _

Ward tried to start the conversation over again, knowing that he had a limited amount of time. If he did not act now, then a few HYDRA guards would be the least of their problems. There was no extraction team, it was Grant's way or a HYDRA cell.

"Skye listen to me I know you have no reason to trust me."

Skye tried to interrupt him, but Ward would not have it, he had to do this right here, right now.

Ward lowered his head and exhaled a deep breath he had holding deep inside, in frustration.

He tried again.

"Skye, I am asking you to have a little faith in me"'

"Faith?"

"Yes, I need you to have faith in me to get you both out of here." Looking at her belly and then back into her eyes.

Skye saw the courage in his eyes. His willingness to protect her and their unborn child at all cost. It made her realize that Ward may be her only chance to get out of here alive.

With absolute truth in his voice, Ward gave her the speech that he practiced over and over again, on the plane ride to Stuttgart, but even there he could never get the words just right.

"I'm going to get you out of here, I'm going to bring you home to SHIELD and Coulson, he is worried sick about you. And I promise that I will tell you everything you want to know but I can't do it standing right here there are too many people around that mean to hurt you. But put a little faith in me. Let me take you to a place that is as safe as it can be and there I will explain everything I promise."

"We are not having this discussion not here, not now, but Skye I promise you, I was sent here to rescue you" footsteps coming down the hall. Ward knew they could not stay there.

Skye bit her lip, her lip and looked around her. She wanted to get the hell out of here, and if going along with Ward was the only way out, then so be it.

"Skye, please, I know that you do not trust me yet, and I know that I have a long way to go. But sometimes you have to take that first step even if you do not see the whole staircase." Ward's looked up at the staircase sheltering them.

His eyes pleaded with Skye to have a little faith in him as he took off his leather jacket and offered it to her as peace offering.

Skye hesitated at first, but gave in. She accepted Ward's chivalrous offer, turning around and putting one arm into the jacket at a time. Ward helped her pull the jacket over her shoulders. Skye turned around at looked him.

The jacket looked huge on her, she was wearing nothing but a hospital gown, Ward's jacket, and being barefoot and pregnant. It made him smile just a little bit. But reality brought Ward back to the present. Those footsteps were coming down the hall, and they were getting closer. Ward wasted no time at all. He picked up Skye, cradling her tightly in his arms.

At first Skye was a little shocked when Ward had lifted her up in his arms. She was a little shaky about being in his arms. It had been quite a long time since they had been physically close to one another. Steadying herself in his arms, she put her hands on his chest. They looked in to each others eyes.

Skye was the first to speak "Just get me out of here now."

Ward looked at her with sincerity "I will, I promise."

Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Ward could not help but feel as if a piece of him that had been missing for months was finally there; that he was finally whole again after all this time…

_G-d is she beautiful. _

Ward watched as Skye slowly closed her green eyes resting her head on his shoulder. Into a peaceful light sleep. Ward rocked her slowly. She looked so peaceful.

For the first time in months, Ward felt whole and warm again.

NEXT CHAPTER:

Ward knew they could not stay in the hallway but with Raina and HYDRA guards blocking their exit.

He needed a new exit strategy.

But first Ward also needed a little time to set things right.


End file.
